paw_patrol_relation_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall X Everest:Love Forever
Marshall x Everest is a romantic ship between Marshall and Everest.It is the second most popular ship in PAW Patrol. Fans name them 'Marverest' and 'Evershall' for the pairings. (I will just make this a story ^_^) /enjoy!/Sorry for any Grammar spelling\ •My Love For You Never Change• On a beautiful day in Adventure Bay, the pups were playing tag together while Ryder is getting a call from Jake. "Hello,Jake. What's up?" said Ryder. "I want to go to my family house for 1 month. Could Everest stay in the lookout for a while?"asks Jake. "Of course! She's a member of PAW patrol too! She can stay as long as she wants." replied Ryder. "Thanks a lot,dude!"said Jake happily. "Your welcome! Whenever you need help,just yelp for help!"chanted Ryder. (in the outside of lookout when the pups were playing...) "Tag!You're it!" said Chase after he tagged Skye."Ok everyone,flying Skye gonna fly!" said Skye, flipping. "WATCH OUT!Zuma!Rocky!"shouts Marshall. "What?!"shouted both Zuma and Rocky. Then the 3 pups are bumping into each other. When Skye gonna tag Chase or Rubble, Zuma,Rocky,and Marshall bumped into Rubble. "Wuoh!"shouts Rubble. The 4 pups roll until they meet someone (or somepup paw)and stop. Zuma and Rocky land and lean at each other then Rubble was on top of Marshall while the paw/somepup speaks. "Are you guys okay?" said the pup. That sound was so familiar to them. "Everest?!"said Marshall. "the one and only!" Everest winks. "You guys alright?"ask both Chase and Skye."Yeah we awe alwight!"replied Zuma. "Mm-hmm!"said Rocky."Rubble?"said Marshall. "Ooh! sorry Marshall!"said Rubble then get out for Marshall."Thanks,Oh! and welcome here Everest!" Marshall said cheerfully. Chase,Zuma and Skye give a knowing look. "Thanks Marshall. And i will stay at the lookout for a while."replied Everest. "Yeah!*flips*Welcome Everest!"said Skye. (bip bip!their pup tag ring.Ryder voice:PAW Patrol! To the lookout!) Pups said together(the screen show Marshall,Everest,Skye and Chase)"Ryder needs us!"(then go to the elevator)"Wait for me!" shouts Marshall.Then he crashed to the pups and bumped to Everest."Sorry! Everest! Are you ok?"said Marshall worried about her."that's ok Marshall!"replied Everest while giggling and said"Never fail on crashing pups Marshall!" "Hey! I was the one who craking jokes here!"said Marshall playfully. While Chase and Skye smirk at each other.Also,Zuma is grinning too.Then the others laugh. (Elevator scene later) "PAW patrol is ready for action Ryder sir!"said Chase as usual."Ok pups!Tracker needs help with Carlos!"said Ryder."Tracker?!"shouts the pups."Hey amigo! Come here quick please!Carlos is hurt and need help in a cave!You know I'm scared of dark right?Help please,for Carlos!"pleaded Tracker."Don't worry Tracker! We Will help you!"said Marshall determined to help his friend.Everest smile at him."Ok!Then Super Spy Chase!We need your light for Tracker to lead us to Carlos!"said Ryder"Then we need Marshall!To check Carlos!" "Super Spy Chase is on the case!"said Chase"I'm Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!"chanted Marshall."Gracias,Everyone!"Said Tracker."Alright!PAW Patrol is on a roll!"said Ryder.The Pups bark and howl. (In the Jungle...) "Amigo!Thanks for coming!"said Tracker happily."Don't worry Tracker!Now,Where's Carlos?"asks Ryder."He's there in those dark cave..."said Tracker."Don't worry! I have my flashlight.*ruff*Flashlight!"said Chase then the flashlight pop out."Come on!"said Marshall. (In the cave...) "Wow!There's a waterfall in a cave?"asks Marshall."Yeah.Then Carlos and I slide on it using a tree branch.but...the tree branch is over there..."said Tracker pointing to the tree branch above the waterfall."We need Zuma or Everest snowboard to slide on their.But just the pups Could do it..."said Ryder."Let me use Everest snowboard to slide on there Ryder!We gonna Save and heal Carlos!"said Marshall. "Are you sure buddy?"asks Chase a little worried."Don't worry Chase!"said Marshall smiling."Everest!"said Ryder."Yeah?you need me Ryder?"Everest said while wagging her tail."We need your snowboard for Marshall to slide on the waterfall."said Ryder."What?!Marshall?!Is he crazy?"asks Everest worried about him."uh,...he said so"said Ryder.Marshall hear it and contact Everest through the Pup tag."Don't worry Everest!Just Come here with the snowboard! I'm the medic Pup so I'll save Carlos!"said Marshall cheerfully.Tracker and Chase look at each other and smile a little bit."Ok then...See you there."said Everest. (a few minutes pass...and Everest comes) "Here the snowboard!*ruff*Snowboard!"bark Everest and the snowboard come out."Thanks Everest!"said Marshall.When Marshall about to slide,Everest touch his paw."What's wrong?"say Marshall confuse why she's like that."Are you sure you will be alright?"ask Everest worried."I'm sure! Don't worry Everest!"said Marshall reassuring him."hmm.you said so..."said Everest."I'll be right back!"said Marshall then slide to the waterfall. "Woooo!!!"shouts Marshall"MARSHALL!!!"shout Everest,Chase and Tracker along with Ryder....no respond..."no buddy...please be alright..."said Chase.then..."whew! that's close..."said Marshall."Marshall! you're scaring ME!!!"shouts Everest."hopefully..."said Tracker smiling."I mean...us!"said Everest while blushed.Marshall grins then go to the left of the waterfall where the tree branch Tracker said earlier. "Brave pup!"said Ryder."Carlos?"said Marshall."uh,hi Marshall! I'm glad you're here.My feet hurts..."said Carlos."Let me check it"said Marshall doing his job."Ok"said Carlos."Where's Tracker?" "He's up there!"said Marshall pointing up the waterfall."I'm glad he's ok!what a brave pup!"said Carlos."Here you go!It's All settled!"said Marshall."Thanks Marshall"replied Carlos. "how do we go up there?"asks Marshall while holding Everest's snowboard."with that root"said Carlos pointing to the root behind the waterfall."it's just use when we go up,We can't go down with that root and i don't know why..."explain Carlos."Cool!"said Marshall. "Si!Gracias,Amigo!"jump Tracker while hugging and licks Carlos happily."Your welcome!Whenever you need help,just yelp for help!"said Ryder."I'm glad you alright buddy!"said Chase."Of course!just count on me!"said Marshall then got tackle to the ground.And got lick an hug by Everest. "Hahaha!It's tickle Everest!"said Marshall."I'm glad you're alright!"said Everest."Oh,really?"asks Marshall with dreaming eyes."Yeah..."Everest said while blushing."Thanks for the concern."said Marshall.Everest winks at him then the two stare and smile at each other closely.Tracker,Chase,Carlos and Ryder smile at each other. (In the lookout...) "Yeah!You All are back"said Skye then flip."Of course we will be back!"said Chase.Skye and Chase smile at each other."Let's leave the two of them togethew!"whispered Zuma."Yeah!Let's go somewhere"said Tracker."Got it !"replies Rocky. (In The Pup Pup Boogie room)"Let's just play Pup Pup Boogie!"said Rubble."Pup pup boogie?Cool!Teach me how to play it!"said Tracker."I'm on it!"replied Rubble. (In The outside of the lookout)"Any ideas of What we're gonna do?"asks Rocky."Nope!"replied Marshall easily."Tag?"said Zuma."Sorry.But,I'm not in a mood to run...."said Everest."Hmm..."thought Marshall. (In The Beach)"Hewe it is!My most favowite place out of all!"said Zuma excitedly."Well,not for me..."said Rocky."Come on Wocky!It's so beautiful hewe!"exclaims Zuma."Ok!But just see the sunset,ok?"replies Rocky."Got it!"said Zuma happily. Marshall and Everest smile at each other seeing their friends happy make them happy."Oh,I'll stay at the lookout for awhile so...Bye Zuma and Rocky.Hey,Marshall! Do you want to come?"asks Everest."Oh!Uh...ok,I'm with you Everest!Bye guys!"said Marshall waving goodbye to them and joining Everest.Zuma and Rocky waved back. (In the outside of lookout) "What do you want to do Everest?"asks Marshall then slip on a ball and bumped into Everest."S-sorry!I'm so sorry Everest!"he blushes.Than Everest giggles and said"Don't worry,Marshall.You're clumsy as our usual Marshall is." Marshall blushes so hard right now.Everest said"Hey,hey that's ok!You're alright Marshall?Are you having a headache?"worried."n-No! Uh... it's fine,Everest!I'm not having a headache!"Marshall giggles.Then both of them smile,laugh and stare at each other. "You're funny,Marshall"said Everest."Thanks."he replied and blushes."Hey!There's a fireworks! Let's watch it together!"said Marshall."Ok,great idea Marshall."said Everest.Both of them sit together and watch the beautiful fireworks. "If just she knows..."thought Marshall smiling at her.Everest faces thefireworks with an 'awe' faced."That I love her..."thought Marshall staring at her and she did the same.Both of them smile at each other then laugh."The fireworks is so beautiful isn't it?"asks Everest."It sures do!!!"replied Marshall.Then they giggle and watch the fireworks together. The End (to be Continued on Canine Pups Rescue Team ;D!) Hope you All like it :) If you All want,i can make more stories about Marshall x Everest,Chase x Skye,Rocky x Zuma,and Their life from PAW Patrol become Canine Pups Rescue Team with a few OCS! Thanks for reading :D!Bye! -15 Forever- Category:Marshall Category:Everest Category:Relationships Category:Real character ship Category:Characters Category:PAW Patrol Member Category:Amore Category:Marverest Category:Evershall Category:Romantic Category:Romance Category:Love Category:True love Category:Pup x pup Category:Girl x boy Category:Male X Female Category:Love Story Category:Chase Category:Skye Category:Zuma Category:Rocky Category:Rubble Category:Tracker Category:Ryder Category:Carlos Category:Chye Category:Skase Category:Rockzu Category:Zucky Category:Friendships